


Compelling

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omnic Brothels, Partial Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Undercover Missions, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Genji/Zenyatta*It was meant to be a simple mission. Genji and Zenyatta were supposed to infiltrate an omnic brothel that had tie-ins with Talon –or at least that was what their intel told them– and leave before anyone noticed they had been there.It did not quite go as planned.





	Compelling

**Author's Note:**

> I think I failed to write what i wanted, i guess. Zen falls under an imperative signal and things go sideways, basically... but I wanted to imply things are ok afterwards and it's just... well anyway.

**Compelling**

 

It was meant to be a simple mission.

Genji and Zenyatta were supposed to infiltrate an omnic brothel that had tie-ins with Talon –or at least that was what their intel told them– and get to the main office, drop Athena’s neatly arranged cocktail of viruses and hack-codes in the main computers, and leave before anyone noticed they had been there.

Zenyatta had changed from his usual clothes into a similar attire to the one most of the omnics employed at the brothel wore –long, floaty fabrics around the sleeves and short on the legs, exposing pretty circuitry and metal thighs to the eyes of the patrons– and Genji’s eyes were unable to stray far from him, and only part of it was him acting out his part.

There was a peculiar, unfamiliar way in the sway of Zenyatta’s hips that had Genji swallowing on a dry mouth more than once, the motions alluring and enticing. It was rare to see Zenyatta walk as it was, though he did do so when the need arose, but now to avoid suspicion, he’d dropped down on the ground, and adapted to the role he was playing –that of an omnic sex worker– with seamless skill.

The sight, his hypnotic movements, the way his forehead array had switched from a bright teal into a deeper, almost sensual shade of blue… all of it made Genji feel almost faint. He had rarely allowed himself to think about Zenyatta in such a way –or rather… he’d thought about it, and quite often, but felt the need to stop before it got out of hand.

Now, it was no more a fantasy but something real, walking at his side, and Genji…

Genji could not help himself, eyes moving down the barely covered waist and down to the metallic thighs, peeking every time Zenyatta took a step, hips swaying as he walked.

“We are almost at the office,” Zenyatta murmured, his tone low but openly amused. “I will walk ahead, please _make sure_ to keep an eye out for… unwanted company.”

Genji almost stumbled, surprised at Zenyatta’s words. It was not an admonishment, though Zenyatta must be aware how much of Genji’s attention was a ruse and how much of it was, in fact, Genji’s inability to look away, and yet… Genji could not help but feel chastised.

Genji forced himself to pay more attention to his surroundings, though his eyes continued to stray as they walked through the corridors, back to the gentle, hypnotic way Zenyatta’s hips swayed.

“Does this surprise you?” again, Zenyatta’s voice startled him, snapping him out of his staring. Zenyatta had not turned around, but Genji felt cornered, even then. “I told you about my past, but this is the first time you have been able to… see it for yourself.”

Mouth open wide, shocked, Genji fumbled with his words, not knowing what to say. “I… it is not what you think, master… I just…”

“It is alright.” Zenyatta slowed down his stride, and Genji swallowed again, his eyes catching the way the folds of the colourful fabric curled around a beautiful thigh. “I know your opinion of me has not changed, but I still hope you do not find the idea of being part of this mission at my side… questionable.”

Panic seizing him, Genji rushed forwards, holding out a hand to grab Zenyatta’s shoulder, gently making him turn around. He had needed to leave his mask behind, so he felt almost naked as he looked Zenyatta right into his optical receptors, knowing his emotions could be easily read on his uncovered face, and yet he knew this was what Zenyatta needed, right now. “That has nothing to do with it at all, master. I promise. You have listened whenever I needed to talk about my past, offering to shoulder part of the weight until I could learn how to carry it all, and I have considered your decision to share your own past as a gift. I did not think any less of you before, nor do I now. I’m just–” he hesitated, fumbling a little, caught between his earnest feelings and the deeper, more heated ones that Zenyatta’s swaying hips caused him.

Zenyatta tilted his head to the side, servos recalibrating, and Genji felt warmth seep in his chest, recognizing the minute gesture as fondness, then he leaned forwards and pressed one hand on Genji’s cheek in a gentle caress.

“Oh, Genji.”

The moment of tenderness, precious seconds stolen from their mission, was enough for Genji to feel energized, coils of affection curling into his chest.

Then, Zenyatta moved away, the long sleeve falling back down to cover his hand. “It reassures me,” he added, softly. “There is nothing I’d want less than to create a rift between us.”

With that, he turned around again, and the Zenyatta Genji knew melted slightly into this other persona, still Zenyatta yet something else as well, moving differently, with a different purpose.

Yet he was still Zenyatta, and Genji felt no less desire than before as he followed him into the main office, grateful for the lack of personnel around.

Genji got to work instantly, sliding the chip out of a secret slot from his wrist and plucking it into the computer on the desk, open and with a blank screensaver on; he did not need to check for an antivirus, Athena’s programming would do that on its own after disabling the firewalls.

“We don’t have much to wait,” he told Zenyatta, sliding back closer to him just in case. “Is everything clear still?”

Zenyatta hummed, lifting one hand to interface his matrix with the office’s protections. His forehead array flickered for a second back to its normal colour before darkening again. “It is, most of the patrons are in the opposite area and since it is lunchtime, so…–” he stuttered, shoulders hunched up, and the gasp that left his voice box made Genji’s head snap back to him.

“Master?!”

“I–” Zenyatta took a step away from him, then another, body curling forwards protectively, hands coming to wrap around his midsection, and Genji felt a sliver of panic.

“What’s wrong?! Is there something in the mainframe–”

Zenyatta’s head snapped back, shoulders trembling, and he slumped against the wall behind him, frame shaking. He dug his fingers into the hem of his clothes, and Genji’s eyes couldn’t help but follow as the fabric was tugged upwards just a little, revealing a few inches more of Zenyatta’s thighs before his attention returned to him.

“I’m… I am sorry, Genji, I did not expect them to…” Zenyatta’s tone took a lower, almost breathy tone, and Genji mind went blank. “There is a program code running in the…” he gasped, his chest arching forwards, and Genji was caught between running up to him and staying away, frozen. “It is affecting my processes and my original directive, and… _ah_ –”

And much to Genji’s shock, Zenyatta arched up his back, exposing the pistons of his neck in a pleasing curve, and _moaned_.

The fingers tugging at his clothes clenched harder, and in the sudden silence of the room, Genji heard the fabric rip.

“M-mast–”

“Genji…” Zenyatta moaned again, and Genji felt heat pool into his guts, the feeling so sudden and unexpected it felt like a punch. He’d never heard Zenyatta sound so breathless, so arousing, and he was saying his name, and– “I think… we have… a problem.”

Swallowing down, Genji took a step forwards, raising one hand and getting close enough to touch Zenyatta, though not daring to do so. “Zenyatta, what–”

“They are using a… ah… a code to keep the omnics employed here–” Zenyatta’s voice stuttered, then he fell silent. His forehead array flickered once, then again. “I can’t…”

He arched up against the wall again, parting his legs in a way that was almost obscene, welcoming, and Genji swallowed, suddenly hyperaware of how close they were.

“What can I do, master, what–” Genji hesitated, half a step away from him, a shiver running down his back when Zenyatta’s face plate tilted to look at him, his frame still shivering. “Can I help?”

“I–” Zenyatta’s frame shuddered again, and he tugged the fabric of his clothes up, and Genji’s eyes moved down without his control, catching sight of the edge of Zenyatta’s modesty panel, only to see it missing, something teal glistening where it should have been instead.

Genji’s eyes widened, the sudden realisation hitting him like a brick, desire burning inside him, mixed with worry.

They were still in the office and if anyone were to walk their way they would be caught, but with Zenyatta in this condition, they couldn’t go anywhere and wait for it to pass.

“Can you walk, master?” Genji moved closer, urgently, glancing out of the door. The corridor was still empty. He held out his hand, looking away when his fingers wrapped around Zenyatta’s wrist, ignoring the flinch, and the soft, breathy gasp. “There is another empty room next to this, we can wait there instead of in this office…”

Zenyatta fell against his side, frame heavy and trembling, and Genji tried not to think about what it meant as he steered Zenyatta out of the office, knowing that Athena’s code would work even without their presence.

He’d noticed the open door passing by earlier and now he thanked his luck, leading Zenyatta inside and closing the door behind their backs.

“We can stay there and wait for the effect of the input to fade, and–” without warning, Genji found himself pushed against the wall, Zenyatta’s frame flush against his chest. “Ma–”

He found himself facing Zenyatta’s forehead array, the dots glowing intermittently, almost subdued. Zenyatta kept Genji against the wall, grinding their hips together, small chirps leaving his synth.

Breathless and shocked, Genji was caught unprepared for the sensation of Zenyatta’s body flush against his own, almost intimately, so different from before, his hands sliding down his front with a teasing edge, lower and lower, and–

With a yelp, he tried to push Zenyatta away, far too conscious already of the effect he had on him, half hard behind his own modesty panel, but Zenyatta was heavy and burning, his chassis hot under his hands, and those sounds…

“Zenyatta, please, what can I–” Genji’s words dissolved in a gasp when one of Zenyatta’s hands slipped inside his pants to caress down the curve of his inner thighs, sensitive sin and circuits leading to his modesty panel.

Genji cursed, his hips jutting forwards to meet Zenyatta’s teasing touch.

There was no modesty panel against his own, and though he did not have many sensors covering his plate, Genji was still suddenly aware of Zenyatta’s valve pressed flush against him as Zenyatta rubbed it insistently against his modesty panel.

Hit by a vertigo, Genji stuttered, hands going slack, and Zenyatta used this moment to tug his pants out of the way, fingers searching for the latch of Genji’s modesty panel.

“I–”

He was wet, sliding against Genji’s front, the tip of his valve catching on the edge of Genji’s panel, making him chirp louder, arching his back just a little…

Desire curled around his guts like fire, and Genji wished for a moment to be able to look down between them, push the rest of Zenyatta’s clothes away to stare at the way his plush folds parted and leaked against the curve of Genji’s body–

“Z–Zenyatta… is this–” he shuddered, not sure if he could even voice what he was thinking.

Part of him wanted to stop Zenyatta, afraid of what something like this could mean later, but…

Zenyatta tilted his head up, his forehead array blinking unsteadily, and made a soft, needy noise deep in his voice box –the kind that Genji had only ever heard before in his dreams, and then he canted his hips and pushed his valve harder against Genji.

Genji threw his head back and his modesty panel slid away with a hiss.

Zenyatta’s hand was on him instantly, palming his cock, and Genji shuddered and bit down a moan, the feeling of cool metal on his length a pleasant sensation, and he rocked his hips into it, feeling Zenyatta tighten his hold on him, coaxing him out.

With one hand he caressed the underside of his cock, and Genji almost sobbed when he felt its tip catch against Zenyatta’s valve, Zenyatta insistently nudging it, teasing, demanding, before–

“Zeny–”

–Zenyatta angled himself and then fucked himself onto Genji’s cock. He slid inside in a single thrust, welcomed in a tight, wet heat, and Genji gasped and moaned, fingers digging into the wall behind him, trying to keep standing.

He had only been half hard before, but he was now, so much it ached, pain and pleasure flaring up his back as Zenyatta fucked himself on his cock again, then once more, barely inching away enough to give himself the space to rut into him.

Zenyatta was…

Wet, hot, slick, lubrication sliding against Genji’s cock, enough of it that it dribbled out of Zenyatta and down his legs, and Genji shuddered, almost curling up on himself, the pleasure so strong it felt like a punch, inescapable and complete.

“ _Ah_ –”

And Zenyatta refused to stop, desperate, demanding, fucking himself on Genji, pushing him harder against the wall, tiny little chirps and moans leaving his synth, forehead array blinking on and off, and yet…

“Gen- _ji_ …”

He almost came, right then and there, to the sound of Zenyatta moaning his name, but somehow he resisted, lurching forwards to meet the demanding thrusts and Zenyatta’s harsh pace, gritting his teeth and breathing through them, hard and fast.

Genji did not have his mask to help him regulate his breathing, so he felt almost lightheaded, but he could not stop –he did not want to, even in this situation, even if…

“S… sorr–” Zenyatta’s voice glitched out again, small chirrups taking over again, and a small part of Genji that wasn’t busy getting fucked hard understood –Zenyatta wasn’t fully in control of himself, but he still felt bad, even as he continued to take Genji deeper inside him, frantic and needy, and Genji…

“Z… Zenyatta,” he moaned, and moved to wrap both arms around him, tugging him closer, hitching him up enough that Zenyatta gasped as the new angle reached even deeper inside him.

With not enough breath to talk, Genji could only do one thing.

He rolled them around in an instant, pushing Zenyatta against the wall, one hand coming to cup the back of his thigh, tugging his leg higher, parting it enough that Zenyatta opened up for him, gasping in surprise at the change.

“L… let me,” Genji murmured, panting into the curve of Zenyatta’s neck, trying to get enough air in to continue.

He did not want to stop, even for a moment, even in this situation, he just–

Zenyatta gasped, chirped and cried out, holding onto him as the pace changed again, accommodating Genji as an active, willing participant.

He was taller than Genji, but he folded in on himself, legs spread apart, and Genji fucked him into the wall with slow, steady thrusts, his cock sliding inside Zenyatta so easily, so wet, the sounds of their fucking barely higher than Zenyatta’s moans and Genji’s heavy breathing.

Lightheaded, with pleasure spiking up his back, making it even harder to focus, Genji still did not wish to stop.

With one trembling, unsteady hand, Genji reached between them to where they were connected, slicking his fingers in Zenyatta’s lubrication before sliding a thumb over the tiny, glowing nub above his valve.

Zenyatta seized up against him, thrills and chirps sounding desperate enough that it only made Genji feel hotter.

He wanted more –he wanted to make Zenyatta feel good, he wanted to whisper reassurances to him, tell him that it would be alright, that he had him, but he had no air left to spare, so he tried to convey it in other ways, caressing Zenyatta’s nub, the edges of his valve sucking him in, sloppy and with trembling, clumsy hands, tracing patterns on the uncovered circuits peeking from the fabric of Zenyatta’s clothes.

For a moment, everything else lost importance –the mission, the signal that caused Zenyatta to act this way, their location… nothing mattered anymore except how pliant, hot and trembling Zenyatta was in front of him, around him, sucking him deeper, face plate hidden in Genji’s neck, fingers scraping at his back, dragging him closer, not letting him go…

Genji lost himself in it, in the friction on his hard, aching cock, in the burning sensation within his chest, his lungs almost on fire, panting out short, desperate breaths, in the way Zenyatta tugged him closer, as if even this was not enough and he wanted more, frantic and twitching, trembling against the wall, chirping and crying and–

Zenyatta came abruptly, his core stuttering and burning brightly for a moment, a golden glow that burst out for a second before vanishing, his body twitching and trembling in Genji’s arms as he rode his overload, sobbing out what seemed to be Genji’s name over and over, shaky and glitchy.

Genji lasted only one more thrust, the way Zenyatta clenched around him sending him straight into his own climax, and for a moment he froze, shuddering and as deep inside Zenyatta as he could go, holding onto him until the pleasure receded enough that he could think again.

He stumbled a little, almost slipping out of Zenyatta, legs shaking, head spinning and breathless, and Zenyatta’s hands came to steady him, holding his face gently, the soft murmur of Zenyatta’s voice seeping through the loud buzzing in his ears, calming, soothing.

The soft, gentle hum of Zenyatta’s core helped just as much, and so did his forehead array, the soft teal lights familiar and pleasing, and Genji clung to it with all he had left, riding on the last of his orgasm, still so deep inside Zenyatta every  jolt made him shudder, though Zenyatta was just as wrecked, his body shivering and clenching around his cock, as if not wanting to let him go.

They remained like this for what felt like forever, recovering, and Genji did not have the energy to move, nor the will to, every tiny movement or twitch sending sparkles of pleasure up his back and robbing him of every little bit of air he was trying to get back.

Through it, Zenyatta’s hands remained on his face, steady and anchoring him, and Genji felt bad, guilty –he’d fucked him and Zenyatta had been lost, and yet he was the one being held, the one needing balance even now, and–

The sudden buzz in his hear startled them both, and Genji buried his face into Zenyatta’s neck, vaguely recognizing the sound.

It shocked him back into awareness, the knowledge that this little bubble was going to burst soon and they would have to acknowledge what had happened.

He barely heard Zenyatta speak, focusing only on his own breathing and on the dark at the edge of his vision, but he understood, dimly, that he was talking into their comm, probably with one of the others waiting outside.

He did not care.

Genji continued to breath, slowly, still buried deeply inside Zenyatta, arms cradling his face, trembling in the aftershocks of his orgasm, and waited for the world to stop spinning.

The only thing that managed to soothe the worry and the guilt he felt was Zenyatta’s arms still tightly holding onto him, not letting him go, and it made him feel like things would be alright.

 

 


End file.
